This invention relates to damping apparatus for damping the resonance of disc record tone arms and of the form comprising first and second relatively movable elements in engagement with energy absorbing material therebetween. Such energy absorbing material may comprise air or viscous fluid. The expression "tone arm" is used herein to comprehend a structure in which a limb carries at one end thereof a cartridge in which is mounted a stylus compliance for engaging the spiral trace of a disc record whilst at its end remote from the cartridge the limb is pivotally mounted for movement with respect to planes parallel with and normal to the disc record.
It has previously been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,284 to provide on one of the relatively movable elements of the damping apparatus a skid having a contact area with the record surface and of such rigidity as to inhibit in operation tracking of the record trace by the skid thereby to enable transverse sliding movement of the skid relatively to the record trace.
Whilst these requirements of appropriate rigidity and contact area with the record surface are fundamental to satisfactory operation of the skid, it has now been appreciated that by proper construction and configuration of the skid certain undesirable noises which degrade quality of sound reproduction can be substantially reduced if not eliminated.